


Silence

by fireandhoney



Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Idiots in Love, Johnlock inspired poetry, Lost Love, M/M, Poetry, Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock inspired poetry, Sherlock's thoughts, Silence, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064180
Kudos: 1





	Silence

Silence has never bothered me  
Except the silence you left behind

Silence has never bothered me  
I welcomed it even  
It allowed me to think  
to focus  
I always preferred silence, silence is comforting  
Silence is predictable, it's calm and peaceful, it's elegant  
Silence is clean, it's open to any and all possibilities  
It's a blank sheet, undisturbed  
Silence comforts me  
Silence has never bothered me  
Except the silence you left behind

Now silence became heavy  
It's the constant reminder of the absence  
of something missing  
of you not being there  
Silence used to be a friend, now he's loneliness  
Silence used to be warm, cozy  
Now it's cold, distant  
Silence is hateful, pain  
It used to be everything I wanted, now it's mocking me for everything I couldn't have


End file.
